


Do You Ever Think About Me...Maybe?

by IrishLover



Series: Be Free [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishLover/pseuds/IrishLover
Summary: A sequel to At Last My Love is Free...Maybe?Chanhee has his reasons.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Series: Be Free [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709437
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Do You Ever Think About Me...Maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is the short sequel no one asked for haha
> 
> Rated T for mild language, like maybe two cuss words
> 
> Enjoy (:

It had been almost two weeks since Changmin and Chanhee's last argument. Seeing as Chanhee still wouldn't agree to the couple coming out, their scheduled press conference has been postponed. Their management team reiterated to them that Chanhee had personally come forth to them and expressed his concerns, along with his disapproval, of the whole ordeal. Therefore, the couple was still under contract to stay quiet about their more-than-platonic relationship. 

The boys themselves were currently in between comebacks. After their last comeback had far exceeded everyone's expectations, the pressure was at an all time high to produce an even better follow up album. Sangyeon, Jacob, and Sunwoo were constantly busy going to and from meetings. Kevin and Hyunjae were also preoccupied in the studio, trying to come up with lyrics and melodies that would fit everyone's style. The rest of the members were keeping a daily routine at home. Sometimes they left the dorm, but more often than not they stayed home, enjoying the calm before the next whirlwind of promotions. 

Changmin was often found in Younghoon and Juyeon's room these days. In order to get to his own room, he would have to pass by Youngjae and Chanhee's room. And that was something he did not want to deal with. So it was easier just to stay in Younghoon's room. He knew his boyfriend wouldn't mind, and Juyeon had already said he was welcome anytime.

Chanhee mainly stayed in the living room or out at their local coffee shop. He kept to himself, often doing solo Vlive's, and was just enjoying their time off. He tried not to think about the newly awkward atmosphere in the dorms. But it was hard considering him and Changmin used to be so close and now they speak zero words to each other.

Chanhee knew he was being selfish by being the only member disagreeing with the couple's plan. But nobody knew that it wasn't fair to him either. Nobody cared how he felt. Heck, Younghoon stopped talking to him altogether, as well. Which is the complete opposite of what he wanted.

‐----------------------

Younghoon was dripping sweat all over himself. His chest heaved up and down heavily as he tried to catch his breath. He walked over to his water bottle kept on the side and took a couple swigs before panting once more. Changmin had just finished drilling a really hard dance routine in him and the choreography had him weak at his knees. 

"Okay, I'm done for today." He managed to say to the other, "I don't think I can handle another run through."

Changmin, seemingly unfazed and breathing just fine, chuckled at his lover. 

"Okay, okay. You did good today anyways. You're getting better at your footwork, too, hyung."

Younghoon sheepishly smiled at his boyfriend, pink lightly dusting his cheeks, though they couldn't get any redder from the amount of energy he has just finished exerting. Changmin informed him that he was going to head out first because Sunwoo wanted to meet him for dinner. Younghoon gave him a quick kiss on his sweaty forehead and sent him on his way.

They were always like that. Although Younghoon had no problems being completely attached at the hip at all times, Changmin was quite the opposite. He was usually the one to just enjoy each other's company in the same room rather than be all over each other. Their dynamic was often opposing, but that's what made them work well together. 

As Younghoon was finishing packing his bag, he heard the door click open. He quickly looked up to greet the other before slamming his mouth closed at the sight. It was Chanhee. Chanhee who entered the room anyways despite seeing the other.

"What? I can't even get a 'hi' anymore?"

Younghoon paled in embarrassment.

"Uhh, sorry,...Chanhee....uh, hi." 

Chanhee snorted and crossed his arms over, now leaning against the nearest wall.

"You know, you haven't talked to me in more than two weeks," Chanhee replied nonchalantly. 

Younghoon nervously looked to the ground, his dirty practice shoes suddenly more interesting. 

"Sorry," he mumbled quietly.

The room was silent.

"Sorry? That's all I get?" Chanhee finally spoke, raising his eyebrow at the older. "We used to be so close and now I can barely get a 'hi' or an explanation?"

Younghoon was still looking towards the ground, fiddling nervously with his fingers.

"Well, I just, uh. You know the whole thing with Changmin. It's just probably not a good idea right now, you know?"

"No, I don't know. And you haven't even bothered to ask me my side and how I feel."

"I already know how you feel Chanhee. You've made it pretty clear." Now Younghoon was starting to get agitated.

"Again no. You're just going off of what Changmin and I have been through. But you yourself haven't even bothered to ask me personally."

Okay, Chanhee made a valid point. But Younghoon was already starting to get upset. And he didn't want Changmin to be upset at him for conversing with Chanhee. So he needed to leave. Which he expressed as much to Chanhee before grabbing his water bottle and his bag and heading towards the door.

His hand was in the midst of twisting the door handle open before he heard Chanhee utter his next sentence.

"I'm in love with you."

Younghoom stilled. 

Although he couldn't see Chanhee's face, he already knew what he looked like if the sound of his voice cracking at the end was anything to go by.

"And I have been for a long time....but you never saw me that way. You've only ever had eyes for Changmin-ah."

Younghoon turned around, his eyes wide with shock at the sudden confession from his long time best friend.

"And I wish I wasn't. Trust me, I've tried. I wish I could just be happy for the two of you. But I can't." Chanhee continued, voice starting to waver.

His eyes were already watering. 

"It's so hard. Everyday. Seeing the two people that I care about most in this world, be happy without me. Changmin is my best fucking friend. And you're the boy I'm in love with. And you guys are just so happy together. And it hurts."

Chanhee was full on crying at this point. He tried repeatedly to wipe the tears of his face, but to no avail. They just kept pouring out, just as he was pouring out his own heart. Younghoon was silent, frozen in place as he watched his best friend try to hold himself up as he kept confessing. Finally, Chanhee looks Younghoon in the eyes before completely breaking down.

"It hurts so bad, Younghoon-ie hyung."

And then he blacked out.

Younghoon was quick enough to grab him before he fell hard. They ended up in a pile of limbs on the ground, Chanhee still out cold. So Younghoon did the best he could to heave him up off the ground and to the couch that was right outside the practice room. He laid him down carefully with Chanhee's head on his lap, so he wasn't uncomfortable.

Chanhee's sudden confession brought so many things to light. Yes, all of the boys were very cuddly with each other and showed a lot of skinship for fan service. But looking back, Younghoon could start to see the little notions Chanhee made here and there towards him. He remembers how awkward Chanhee would turn when it would just be the three of them hanging out. He thought Chanhee just hated being a third wheel, but now he's guessing it's always been a little bit more than that.

Chanhee and Changmin used to be thick as thieves before they started arguing. Most times they would even exclude Younghoon, claiming it was their alone time. Which Younghoon didn't have a problem with in the slightest. He wonders if he got closer to Changmin rather than to him because of the boy's feelings for the latter.

He replays many memories in his head while Chanhee lays still in his lap, minus his chest moving slightly from his breathing. It was actually Jacob who walked past them and found them like that. His eyebrow raised in question at the unlikely pair. Younghoon just shook his head and politely asked for help waking him. Jacob's eyes widened when he told him Chanhee had fainted, and quickly moved to his side to gently shake him awake.

Chanhee grumbled lowly while Jacob helped him into a sitting position against the couch cushions. Younghoon stood up once he was free from Chanhee's weight. He asked Jacob to please take care of him before fleeing from the scene. He was not ready for that conversation with Chanhee just yet. Hell, he still needed to figure out what to tell Changmin.

He couldn't possibly keep this from him.

_Right?_


End file.
